Cat's Eye Hypnotism
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: After Kari has the same nightmare involving Davis and TK, Gatomon decides to step in and assist in the situation by using her Cat's Eys Hypnotism to change their feelings towards each other for Kari's love. Warning: This story involves DavisxKarixTK and DavisxTK (I'm not gay, I've just had this idea for a while now.)


-Age of characters-

Kari Kamiya: Age 16

Davis Motomiya: Age 16

TK Takaishi: Age 17

.

.

.

Darkness surrounded the Digidestined of Light as she looked around, desperately trying to find a way out.

However, she had no such luck.

"Tai? Gatomon? Anybody?" She called out desperately, but received no response.

She was all alone.

Or so she thought as then two lights shone, revealing a horrible sight.

Before her were two of her friends, Davis Motomiya, the leader of the younger Digidestined, and TK Takaishi, the Digidestined of Hope, both of whom had their arms tied above their heads, their legs bound together and were slowly being lead down to the maws of a snarling Deltamon.

"This brings back memories." Davis commented, before stating. "And not good ones!"

"Davis! TK!" Kari shouted in concern for her friends as she prepared to run over and do whatever she could to save them, however, she suddenly stopped in place.

It was like her body was no longer listening to her.

"Make your choice." A voice echoed through the darkness. "Who do you choose?"

"Don't worry about me. Go and save Davis!" TK called out.

"No way!" Davis quickly retorted, before asking the Digidestined of Hope. "TK, you and Kari go back way longer then I have."

"Go right ahead and pick TK already." Davis yelled to Kari, before saying in a saddened and defeated tone. "A best friend is greater than a hopeless romantic."

"Davis..." Kari whispered, unable to believe the selflessness of the Digidestined of Miracles.

"So you choose Davis?" The mysterious voice asked Kari, making her reply. "No... I mean I don't choose him... I mean... I... I can't choose!"

Unable to take the stress of the decision anymore, Kari's legs then gave out as she collapsed, before watching as Davis and TK were slowly drifting out of her vision, making her reach out to them, only to see their figures, now shrouded in the shadows, vanish as the Deltamon's maws slammed shut, making Kari shoot up from her bed, her face covered in sweat, followed by tears, as she began to cry.

"That dream again?" She heard a voice ask her, making the Digidestined of Light nod in reply as she wiped the tears from her eyes and looked to see Gatomon sitting at the end of her bed with a concerned look on her face for her human partner.

Kari had been having the same dream for sometime now, and it always played out the same, with her unable to choose.

And while it was just or dream, Kari and Gatomon both knew it was Kari's subconscious trying to ask her who she loved, Davis or TK?

Four years had passed since MaloMyotismon and Armageddomon had both been defeated for good, allowing the Digidestined to relax and spend more time together.

And during those four years, all the Digidestined had changed, especially Davis, who was now 16 years old and at times could be stubborn or act hastily without thinking first, but everyone had their flaws.

And over the years Davis had really matured, up to the point where he would try to reason with his enemies first, stopped getting into arguments with Yolei and, most surprisingly, called TK by his proper name.

Not only had Davis matured mentally, but also thanks to the hours he would spend playing soccer with Ken, Tai, Veemon, alone or anyone he could find who was willing, he was in terrific shape and his body was well developed.

Then there was TK, who was one year older than Davis and Kari, but his mind had remained the same, due to him being more mature in the past compared to Davis, playing basketball for his school team and for fun had helped developed his body too.

This made Kari's decision even harder.

She knew Davis' feelings from when he would crush on her when they were younger, trying his hardest to impress her and knew that he still cared for her, but she had no idea how TK felt towards her.

Kari didn't know if TK ever saw her as more than a friend and worried what would happen if she confessed her feelings, only for the Digidestined of Hope not to feel the same way towards her, making her think the worst case scenario would be that all three friendships between them would be broken forever.

But then Kari stopped thinking as Gatomon wrapped her paws around her and embraced Kari in a reassuring hug, making Kari close her eyes as she hugged Gatomon back.

"Don't worry, everything will work out. I know it." Gatomon said, before telling Kari as she broke from the embrace. "And I know you'll wind up with the right mate."

Kari smiled in reply from Gatomon's words and replied in a more positive tone. "Thank you Gatomon."

"You're welcome." Gatomon replied, before the feline Digimon suggested. "Now why don't we take another cat nap?"

Kari nodded in reply, seeing as how it was a Saturday morning and roughly around seven, the Digidestined of Light nodded her head in agreement, before she laid back down, closed her eyes and tried to get some more sleep, completely unaware that a sly smile appeared on Gatomon's face as she curled up at the end of Kari's bed and pretended to fall asleep, for an idea had popped in the Digimon's mind as to how she could 'assist' in Kari's problem.

After several minutes, Gatomon slowly opened her eyes, looking upon Kari's form.

"Kari? Are you awake?" Gatomon asked softly, only receiving a small moan and Kari to shift a little, answering her question.

Quietly, Gatomon got off Kari's bed, slipped on her gloves, which she had left on the floor and then approached Kari's computer, where Kari's D-3 and D-Terminal were resting and grabbed them.

With Kari's D-Terminal, Gatomon sent two messages, posing as Kari, before she put it down, picked up the D-3 and called out softly. "Digiport open!"

-Within the Motomiya's kitchen-

Davis was wide-awake, preparing breakfast for himself and his Digimon partner, Veemon, who was sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Come and get it!" Davis then called out, in which Veemon rushed off from the couch and to a seat at the kitchen table and was displayed with a wide variety of foods, including bacon, pancakes and toast.

"This is great! Your cooking skills are getting better everyday!" Veemon stated, swallowing another large mouthful, making Davis smile and thank Veemon in reply at his comment.

However, as the pair continued to eat, they were suddenly interrupted as they heard a beeping go off, in which Davis reached into his pocket and pulled out his D-Terminal and read the message.

Davis, please meet me in the Digital World, there is something important I need to discuss with you and come alone.

PS: No Digimon partners.

-Love, Kari.

Left speechless from at the message, especially the part where Kari ended with adding love, Davis wasn't sure how to reply.

"Who was it?" Veemon interrupted, breaking Davis from his surprise, to which he replied. "It was Kari. She said she wants to see me in the Digital World about something important."

"Great. Just let me finish up here and then we can go." Veemon replied.

"Actually Kari wants to see me alone." Davis said, feeling a little bad that Veemon was being excluded.

"That's ok." Veemon replied, making Davis ask. "It is?"

"Yeah. I know if Kari wants to see just you, it must be something very important." Veemon said in reply, before stating as he scooped off the food from Davis' plate and added it to his. "Besides, it means more food for me."

Davis sighed and smiled from Veemon's reply, before he said. "Thanks for understanding, pal. I'll catch you later."

Watching as Davis headed back to his room to meet up with Kari, Veemon thought to himself, hoping the best for his human partner. 'Good luck Davis.'

-Meanwhile: At the Takaishi household-

In his bedroom, TK was in his bed; sound asleep, while Patamon was beside his human partner, resting on his stomach.

However, TK was soon awoken as a beeping went off, causing him to groan out as the Digidestined of Hope moved his hand to the nightstand beside his bed and began to feel around, trying to silence the noise, which he believed to be his alarm clock.

But after feeling around and several hits to his alarm, TK realized that it wasn't the alarm clock making the noise, but his D-Terminal, which caused him to sit up, rub the sleep from his eyes and see who was calling him.

TK, please meet me in the Digital World, there is something important I need to discuss with you and come alone.

PS: No Digimon partners.

-Love, Kari.

After finishing the message, TK got out of his bed and walked over to his desk, writing down a message for Patamon just in case he was still out when his partner would wake up.

Patamon, I just received a message from Kari asking to see her in the Digital World. I'm unsure when I'll be back as Kari did say she wanted to speak to me alone about something important.

-TK.

With his message written, TK left it on his pillow beside Patamon, before he grabbed his D-3 and D-Terminal from his nightstand, approached his laptop, not bothering to change, as he'd automatically change clothing in the Digital World.

"Digiport open!" TK called out, before he was sucked into his computer and headed to the Digital World, to meet up with Kari, unaware who he'd actually wind up seeing and what was in store for him.

-In the Digital World: Seconds later-

Arriving in the Digital World, TK was no longer wearing in a pair of pyjamas but was now properly dressed, including the same hat he wore during his adventures with Kari, Davis, Ken, Yolei and Cody.

Expecting to meet Kari in a private area, TK could never have imagined the chosen destination as he now stood to the entrance of one of the most evil Digimon known throughout both worlds, Myotismon's castle.

After Myotismon had failed in his attempt to enter and conquer the Real World; his castle had long since been abandoned, leaving only dust and bad memories, which confused the Digidestined of Hope as to why Kari would ever think to select such a place.

But deciding to put that thought out of his mind, TK approached the castle doors and made his way inside.

-Meanwhile-

Wandering the halls of the abandoned castle was Davis, who was locking in on Kari's location thanks to his D-3, which was acting as a tracking system, which displayed the signal of her D-3.

Soon, Davis stopped before a door as the signal on his D-3 was now at its strongest, telling him that beyond that door was the girl of his dreams, waiting for him.

However, before he could even place his hand on the knob, his D-3 began to go off, making the leader of the younger Digidestined look and see that there was a second signal that was approaching him.

"Davis?" He then heard a familiar voice ask, making him turn and ask back. "TK, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here because Kari sent me a message saying she wanted to talk to me." TK replied.

"Afraid not. She sent that message for me!" Davis said back in a defensive tone, displaying his D-Terminal and the message, only for TK to copy Davis, in which he pulled out his D-Terminal and showed the Digidestined of Miracles that he wasn't the only one to receive Kari's message.

Seeing this only confused Davis and TK further, before the leader of the Digidestined placed his hand on the knob and said. "Something's up and it's time to get some answers."

Upon opening the door, Davis and TK stepped into quite an elegant bedroom, which consisted of crimson coloured curtains on the sides of the room, a black bed that had crimson sheets.

But most confusing to the pair was the fact Gatomon was lying on the bed.

While Myotismon did torment and abuse Gatomon, being his Lieutenant did have its perks, as her sleeping quarters were far superior to Myotismon's lesser minions and servants.

"Hello boys. Glad you both could make it on such short notice." Gatomon greeted.

"Gatomon?" Davis asked in a confused tone, before he questioned, looking around the room. "What are you doing here? Where's Kari?"

Gatomon smirked at Davis' question; holding up Kari's D-3, showing she had set them up, before the Digimon of Light then said. "I'm sorry to trick you both but I needed to speak to you about Kari."

"Why couldn't she just talk to us?" Davis asked.

"The reason is because she's going through a very difficult time." Gatomon replied, before she explained. "Recently, Kari has been having the same dream where you two are in trouble and the only way she can save you is by choosing who she loves."

"So she's having trouble finding the right time and words to say when she wants to ask me out?" Davis then asked, embarrassing TK and Gatomon, in which the Digimon of Light replied. "No Davis. She loves you, but she also loves TK. She just cannot choose between you."

"But luckily, I have a way to change that and make everyone get what they want." Gatomon then said in an unusual sly tone as she climbed off the bed and approached Davis and TK.

Gatomon's eyes began to glow pink as she headed towards the pair, however neither could react as the Digimon of Light then called out. "Cat's Eye Hypnotism!"

Pink energy rings flew from her eyes, which caused Davis and TK's eyes to become dull and glazed over as they fell under the feline's spell, making her smirk before she asked the pair. "Davis, TK, can you two hear me?"

"We hear you Mistress Gatomon..." Both boys replied in distant tones, which made Gatomon smile in reply, seeing that the pair were truly at her command.

"Now then TK I know how Davis feels about Kari but I don't know about you. Tell me exactly how you feel about Kari." Gatomon then said.

"I really care for Kari... She's smart, kind and very beautiful... I do love her but I had no idea how she felt about me..." TK replied in a distant tone, making Gatomon smile upon hearing that the Digidestined of Hope loved Kari too.

With that, Gatomon then commanded the pair. "Kiss."

Davis and TK obeyed, only it wasn't the result she wanted.

Both leaned down and kissed Gatomon on her cheeks, making her sigh, before the Digimon of Light corrected herself.

"Kiss." Gatomon instructed, but then added. "But this time kiss each other."

Following the command, Davis and TK turned to face each other, staring into the other's lifeless eyes, before they both moved their heads forward and engaged in a simple kiss, showing no signs of emotion as they did.

After breaking from their forced kiss, Gatomon asked. "Now TK tell me, how did that feel?"

"Unusual... Weird... Strange... But also in a good way..." TK replied, making Gatomon then ask Davis the same question, giving the same answer.

"Good." Gatomon said, before she commanded. "Now then I want you to kiss again. But this time block off all negative feelings and focus only on the positive ones."

Davis and TK kissed once more, only this time they showed no signs of hesitation as their kiss lasted longer and was more passionate compared to their first, making Gatomon smile.

And her smile only widened as she watched as Davis became bolder in his make out session, as his right hand moved down to TK's butt and groped it, making the Digidestined of Hope moan a little in Davis' mouth from the sudden action.

"Very good." Gatomon commented, never expecting Davis to actually grab TK's ass.

But pushing that aside, Gatomon climbed back onto her bed, before the Digimon of Light made a motion to the boys to join her on her bed, which they obeyed, sitting at the end as they awaited further commands.

"Take off your clothes." Gatomon then commanded.

-Upcoming Lemon-

"As you command, Mistress..." Davis and TK replied in obedient tones.

Following the command, Davis slipped the goggles from off his head, while TK removed his hat, before both relieved themselves of their jackets, shirts, shoes, socks and pants, leaving the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship in just a pair of boxers, which were maroon coloured, while the Digidestined of Hope was wearing boxers too, except his were white.

And then, throwing away their boxers to the floor alongside their other clothes, Davis and TK were both completely naked, revealing their well-developed bodies and members to Gatomon, both of which were around eight-inches.

"Now Kari loves you both and you both love her, the only problem is the current relationship you have with each other. We need to improve that. So we move onto the next stage." Gatomon told Davis and TK. "Pleasure each other."

Unable to disobey, the brainwashed Digidestined kissed each other once again, before Davis then took charge of the situation as he lowered TK onto his back, climbed on top of him and kissed him more passionately.

Following his lead, TK kissed Davis back with the same amount of passion, before the pair soon broke from their kiss and moaned out from the feeling of their members rubbing against each other, getting harder and harder as their arousal and lust for each other kept on increasing, removing all the uncomfortable feelings and thoughts in their clouded minds.

Davis then moved his head away from TK's and began to kiss down his chest, licking the Digidestined of Hope's nipples along the way, which made TK moan in pleasure, only to then moan out even louder as Davis then moved his head down to TK's cock, took the tip into his mouth and began to suck him off.

Taking as much of TK's dick as he could, Davis began to move his mouth up and down TK's shaft, earning moans and groans to escape the Digidestined of Hope's lips.

"Ah, Davis... That feels really good...!" TK groaned out in pleasure as the Digidestined of Miracles continued to suck him off, filling TK with great amounts of pleasure.

However, TK was soon unable to hold back his pleasure as he then groaned out loudly and came, shooting his load into Davis' mouth, which caught the leader of the Digidestined off guard at first, making him gag a little, before he then swallowed.

After recovering from his orgasm, TK was suddenly repositioned on all fours as Davis then got behind TK, lining his cock to the entrance of TK's ass, making the Digidestined of Hope cry out in discomfort.

"Davis stop." Gatomon called out, in which Davis obeyed and stopped; the tip of his manhood had barely made it inside of TK, before which Gatomon then said. "TK, Davis, neither of you will not feel any pain or discomfort when you do this. You will only feel pleasure. Understand?"

Both nodded in reply, before Davis then pushed his entire length inside of TK, only this time the Digidestined of Hope groaned out in pleasure. "Yes... Ah... Oh, Davis... It feels so... Ah... So good...!"

Davis continued pushing and pulling his dick out of TK's ass, both of them were feeling such great amounts of pleasure, mainly due to Gatomon's power of hypnosis, but after an hour, the pair began to move frantically as their climaxes started to come closer and closer, making Davis groan out. "I can't... Ah... I can't hold it any longer... I'm going to come...!"

"Me too... Ah... Davis, I... I'm cumming...!" TK groaned out in reply, before neither were able to contain themselves as they both came, with Davis groaning out loudly as he shot his cum in TK's ass, while the Digidestined of Hope groaned out as he came all over the bed sheets beneath him.

With their climaxes over, Davis pulled out of TK and rested on his back, while TK rolled over and laid next to Davis, both panting as they tried to catch their breaths.

"Now how was that?" Gatomon asked slyly, breaking the pair from their resting and making TK reply in a distant tone. "So good..."

"Glad to hear that." Gatomon replied, before the Digimon of Light then said. "Now Davis, it's your turn."

Immediately, TK then got on top of Davis and kissed the leader of the Digidestined deeply on the lips, which caused their arousal to heighten again as their members hardened once more.

After breaking from the kiss, TK then started kissing around Davis; neck and collarbone, making the Digidestined of Miracle groan out from TK's kisses, before TK then moved his head down to Davis' member and gave him a blowjob, causing the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship to groan out loudly in pleasure.

"TK... Ah... TK, that's it... Keep it up...!" Davis groaned out, unable to control himself as he placed his hands on the back of TK's head, forcing all of his cock into TK's mouth, which he accepted and continued to suck Davis off.

TK kept up his blowjob to the leader of the younger Digidestined for as long as he could, but eventually, Davis was soon unable to hold back his load as he gripped TK's head and came, forcing all his cum to enter TK's mouth, which he mindlessly swallowed.

With his orgasm over, Davis removed his hands from TK's head, giving TK time to look at Davis' heaving chest and sexy body, making him desire the Digidestined of Miracles, in which TK then grabbed Davis' legs, placed them on his shoulders and pushed his manhood into his ass, making Davis groan out in nothing but pleasure from the pleasure of TK cock entering him.

"TK... Ah... Oh, yes... That's it... Ah... You are so deep inside me... Ah... And it feels... Ah... So good..!" Davis groaned out erotically as TK's hands remained on Davis' hips as the Digidestined of Hope continued to thrust in and out of Davis' butt.

Overindulged by pleasure, both Digidestined's minds were in a haze, allowing Gatomon to issue a final command and a trigger phase, instructing that when they climax, all they had done would be imprinted in their minds, their kiss, their pleasure and seeing each other's naked forms, as well as agreeing they would both become Kari's boyfriends, devoted to love her and to love each other.

The pair continued for another hour, but soon, they started to move around frantically as they both could feel that their climaxes were going to come soon, making Gatomon smirk, as this was the perfect time to seal in her mental commands.

"Miracles and Hope join the Light!" Gatomon called out, causing Davis and TK to yell out loudly as they both came at the same time, with Davis' cum shooting across TK's stomach, while the Digidestined of Hope released his seed within the leader of the younger Digidestined's ass.

Gatomon's plan had been completed.

-Back in the Real World: End Lemon-

It was nearly 10 o'clock in Odaiba, and within the Kamiya's apartment; Kari, who was dressed in a pink nightgown, not bothering to change, was the only one home.

While she knew Tai and Agumon were spending the weekend with Sora and Biyomon at her place, her parents were looking after an old friend who had just been released from hospital after having minor surgery; the Digidestined of Light had no idea where Gatomon had run off to.

However, Kari had to stop thinking about Gatomon as she heard knocking on the front door.

"Who is it?" Kari called out curiously as she approached the door.

"It's me Kari." The familiar voice of her Digimon partner called out in reply, before Gatomon's tone turned sly. "And I have a surprise for you."

Confused and curious, Kari opened the door, causing her confusion to heighten to see that Gatomon was in possession of her D-3 and D-Terminal, while Davis and TK were standing beside the feline Digimon.

"Davis? TK? What are you two doing here?" Kari asked in a curious tone.

"We came to talk to you." TK replied, before he said. "Gatomon told us all about how you've been dreaming of us and how you cannot chose who you want to be with. But thanks to Gatomon, we know what to do."

Kari was about to ask, but before she could Davis and TK moved forward and engaged Kari in a deep and passion filled kiss, causing her cheeks to flush a deep red from their action.

Though as much as Kari was enjoying it, she managed to break from the kiss, before asking the leader of the younger Digidestined and the Digidestined of Hope. "Why did you do that?"

"You can thank Gatomon." Davis replied, before he said. "She showed us that the best way was for us to both be your boyfriend."

Knowing perfectly what Gatomon had done, Kari turned to her Digimon partner and asked. "Gatomon, can I please speak to you in private?"

Gatomon nodded in reply as she followed Kari back into her bedroom, only for the Digidestined to slam the door shut.

"Gatomon! How could you?" Kari scolded, never imagining her partner would use her power of hypnosis to manipulate Davis and TK into falling for her.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't stand seeing you wake up in tears anymore." Gatomon replied in a saddened tone, before the Digimon of Light said. "Besides, this isn't too bad. Davis does love you and I checked TK's feelings, he loves you too. This way all three of you can be happy and nobody gets hurt."

A weak smile appeared on Kari's face as she lowered herself down to meet Gatomon eye to eye as she placed her right hand on Gatomon shoulder.

"I appreciate you trying to help me, but using your Cat's Eye Hypnotism is not the way to solve my problem. Please, Gatomon whatever you did to Davis and TK undo." Kari said.

In reply, Gatomon closed her eyes and said softly. "Kari, I'm sorry..."

"But that's a command I cannot follow." Gatomon replied, opening her eyes to reveal that they were glowing pink once again.

"Cat's Eye Hypnotism!"

-With Kari: Upcoming Lemon-

Darkness surrounded Kari as she looked around, trying to find her way out.

However, she had no such luck.

"Tai? Gatomon? Anybody?" She called out, but received no response, before two lights shone, revealing to her Davis and TK, both of whom had their arms tied above their heads, their legs bound together and were slowly being lead down to the maws of the snarling Deltamon.

"Make your choice." A voice echoed through the darkness. "Who do you choose?"

Not needing to worry, a smile appeared on Kari's face as she said simply. "I choose them both."

With that said, the Deltamon faded away like sand blowing in the wind, while Davis and TK were both released, making Kari smile.

And Kari's smile only grew as she woke up in her bed, completely naked, and saw that by her sides were Davis and TK, both of who were naked too, in which she leant down to both of them and gave them each a gentle kiss, waking them.

"Hey there Kari. How'd you sleep?" Davis asked, making Kari reply in an honest, happy and loving tone. "Never better."

After her reply, Davis grabbed Kari's hips and flipped her over so she was on her back, he was on top of her and TK was watching from the sides.

Davis then began to kiss around Kari's neck and collarbone, down to her chest, where he placed his mouth over her right breast and began to lick and suck on it, while his right hand moved to her left breast and started to massage and fondle it, causing the Digidestined of Light to moan out in pleasure.

"Oh, Davis... Ah... That feels so good... Please don't stop...!" Kari moaned out before Davis then increased her pleasure when his mouth moved away from her breast and in between his legs, where his tongue lashed at her wet pussy, turning her moaning to cries of pleasure.

But soon, Kari was unable to contain her excitement and cried out in pleasure as she came, filling Davis' mouth with her sexual fluids, which he swallowed, before the leader of the younger Digidestined moved back up to face Kari, kissing her deeply as he then inserted his manhood into her vagina, making her moan and gasp in pleasure within his mouth.

"Ah... It's so deep... So good... Oh, yes... Oh, Davis...!" Kari moaned out in pure pleasure as she broke from the kiss, feeling Davis' manhood continued to enter and exit her womanhood, clamping down pleasurably on his cock, in which Davis and Kari continued to make love for another two and half hours, sweat covered their bodies.

However, the Digidestined pair started to move frantically as their climaxes drew ever so close, in which Davis groaned out. "Ah, I... Can't hold it... Much longer... Ah... I'm going to cum soon...!"

"Me too... Ah... Oh, please Davis... Ah... Please come inside me...!" Kari moaned out in reply.

And after a few minutes, Kari was unable to contain herself as she cried out in pleasure as she climaxed, covering Davis' manhood in her sexual fluids, which sent Davis over the edge as he then filled Kari's womb with his seed.

After their orgasms were over, Davis then removed his cock from Kari's pussy and rolled over to Kari's right side, allowing TK to position himself above her as he and Kari stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"You ready for another round?" TK asked.

"Always." Kari replied in a loving tone, kissing TK passionately as she quickly flipped TK onto his back and then kissed down his chest, licking his nipples along the way, before Kari reached TK's member and started licking around the tip, before taking as much of his member into her mouth as she could and began to give him a loving blowjob.

"Ah... Kari, that's so... Ah... So good...!" TK groaned out in pleasure as Kari continued to suck and deep throat TK's manhood.

But soon, Kari could feel TK's dick quiver in her mouth in which she sucked on his cock as hard as she could, causing TK to groan out loudly as he released his load into her mouth.

After he finished cumming, TK then grabbed Kari's hips and switched positions, with him hovering over her, looking down at her beautiful body.

Her voluptuous, perfectly shaped and curved breasts, her wet pussy and her well-developed and sexy body, before the Digidestined of Hope then kissed Kari's neck and collarbone and then kissed down her chest, reached her pussy and began to lash at her womanhood, making Kari grip the bed sheets as she cried out in pleasure.

Kari continued moaning and crying out from the pleasure and excitement as TK continued to eat her out, but soon after, Kari had another orgasm, filling TK's mouth with her sweet tasting sexual fluids.

"Kari, you taste as sweet as you look." TK commented, making Kari's cheeks flush from the compliment, before she turned to see Davis smile at her and nod in agreement at TK's words.

But she was unable to reply as her focus was turned to TK once more, particularly the feeling of his manhood rubbing against her pussy.

And, without wasting another second, TK then inserted his manhood into Kari's pussy, causing her to moan out in pleasure. "Yes... It's inside of me... You're so deep... Oh, TK...!"

As TK continued to make love to Kari, the Digidestined of Light moaned out from the all pleasure TK was giving her, but also thinking how wonderful it felt making love with Davis.

The pair continued their lovemaking as long as they could, with TK soon pulling Kari up into a sitting position, which made her moan out.

And Kari's moans turned into cries of pleasure as she felt Davis move behind her and insert his member into her ass, as it seemed Davis had regained enough energy to contribute in Kari's pleasure.

But as much as Kari loved the feeling of both holes being filled by her lovers, she could also feel that she was reaching her climax.

"TK... Davis, I... I can't hold myself anymore... Ah... I'm going... I'm going to cum soon...!" Kari moaned out in warning, causing Davis to remove himself from Kari's ass and let his girlfriend and TK finish.

And after several more thrusts, TK then groaned out loudly as he came, filling Kari's womb with his cum as she had her orgasm, crying out TK's name erotically as she was sent over the edge from feeling TK's release, causing her to release her cum all over TK's cock, before both of them collapsed onto her bed.

After regaining their energy, Kari laid in the middle of her bed once more and smiled as Davis and TK laid beside her.

"That was amazing..." Kari panted, before saying to the pair. "I love you both."

"And we love you too." Davis and TK replied, before engaging Kari in a passionate three-way kiss.

-Meanwhile: In Tai's room-

Gatomon was on Tai's bed and had a big smile on her face, not only knowing Kari was happy, but from the fact Veemon was beneath her thrusting his cock into her vagina, while Patamon was behind her, holding onto her hips as he was thrusting his member into her ass.

"Oh, that's it you two... Keep going...!" Gatomon moaned out, mentally smiling, as Davis and TK weren't the only ones she had hypnotised to make their love lives better.

"Anything for you Gatomon...!" Veemon groaned out in reply, before he and Patamon increased Gatomon pleasure, to which Veemon started to lash at her nipples, while Patamon started thrusting harder, earning moans of pure pleasure from the feline Digimon.

And while she knew she that she'd have to 'convince' many of their friends about her relationship, as well as Kari's, Gatomon knew they'd soon understand, because it was all for love.

The End.


End file.
